In the gloom
by Tonique0
Summary: The full moon held witness to a promise. A promise between two star crossed lovers. In the gloom resides past memories and emotions one has yet to understand.


**Author's note: I'm working on becoming a better writer. Please enjoy and feel free to leave suggestions.**

. . .

Chapter 1

Enemies' defeated; Infinite Tsukuyomi no longer bewitched the nation. The sun rose behind team 7 as they approached the groove. Shinobis jumped in joy towards the four. Sasuke stood there, passive; aware he'll soon be punished for his sins. Sins that were all so very sane, otherwise they wouldn't have won the war. Even Itachi sinned to save that damn village. Who'd believe Uchiha Sasuke. Besides, it's easier to be hated. He'd rather be label as the rogue ninja who thirsted for revenge oppose to the idiot who was tricked by Konoha and his own brother. Whatever the punishment is, he'll take it. At least he'd still have his honor. Sasuke walked away from the crowd. This isn't his celebration. If he had it his way, he'd torture them under Amaterasu. These damn shinobis deserve to suffer just like Itachi and his clan. "Sasuke, where're you going?" Sasuke ignored Naruto. The sight and sound of elation sickened him. Being around these clowns will definitely drain his already depleted chakra.

Sakura fisted her hands. Fingernails flushed against palms, creating an immediate pain in correlation with the throbbing ache in her chest. Sasuke was still hostile despite of what they've just gone through. Why won't he open up to her? Perhaps she needs to try harder. She was hurt and confused. Dissecting the situation will only further her exhaustion. For now she'll surrender. She smiled at the crowd. Lips curled upward but jade eyes say otherwise.

He settles on the dirt, peering into the groove. Shinobis saturated in a corner hopping to get a glance at Naruto while others mourn for the dead. Sounds of wailing resonated inside a hollow space in his gut. Grief thickened inside of him, revitalizing buried anguish. Anguish from stolen bonds. He shut his eyes in attempt to drown away the noise. The sun blazed from behind, piercing through his concentration. "Tch," brows furrowing in frustration. He slowly opened his eyes to find blue hues emitting into beady orbs. Morning rays revealed dark blue tresses and eyes of soft pearlescent lavender. Plumped cheeks lit up a shade of red reminding him of the summer heat. Her smile widened, making his breath hitch. The world stood still. The only existence was the beating in his chest and Hyuga, Hinata. The girl merely existed until recent. She appeared often in Naruto's memories. Inadvertently, he became familiar with her name. Unconsciously, he had hoped to see her. Something about her drew him in; it was more than her self-resilience and selflessness deeds. He couldn't figure it out. It was daunting in which annoyed him. It annoyed him how nervous he's becoming. It pisses him off that she had sacrifice her life not once but twice for Naruto. Her sacrifices weren't in vain, but the idiot refused to acknowledge her confession; she deserved the decency of a response yet she stands in line to see Konaho's hero: Naruto.

She hesitantly bit onto her bottom lip. Is she or is she not going to push through the crowd. Pathetic. "ffuu" smirking to himself. Before she could take a step forward, a Hyuga shinobi landed in front her, invading Sasuke's moment with the princess. They exchanged messages that outsiders such as himself wasn't allowed in on, though his heart skips eager, refrained beats in curiosity. The corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown. Pearlescent eyes sank into a dark ocean tempting Sasuke to drown in it. He felt a yearning to embody her melancholy. The thought grew heavy in his chest. If that damn Hyuga shinobi was the cause then he'd cut out his tongue and rid her from ill news.

A hand landed on his shoulder. Flinching at the touch, he peered to his right. Kakashi-sensai. "Tch." The distraction brought his psyche back to reality. He assured himself that the thoughts are nothing more than his unconscious assimilation of Naruto's memories. Hinata just happens to be part of Naruto's memories, however she now exist in Sasuke's consciousness. He clenched his teeth at the jigsaw puzzle. Sasuke focused his attention back into the groove, eyeballs searching for Hinata. Perhaps this time the weight in his chest won't manifest like earlier. "Looking for something or rather someone?"

. . .

Neiji's death caused uproar in the Hyuga compound. It was only then that rumors spread of the elders favoring Neiji as the successor. He was supposed to elope Hinata and become the clan leader. He'd be a better leader and citizen to Konoha. He had so much more to give than Hinata ever could; yet he gave his life so effortlessly for her. She was at fault for breaking the hearts of those who loved Neiji. _Hanabi_. Memories of Hanabi on the day when Neiji's death was announced played in her mind. "Nee-san…" glossy eyes stared at her with so much hurt. Hurt she caused. She swore to never let Hanabi down again. She will protect her sister. Hinata shut her eyes at the memory. Seconds went by before her mind looped back to Neiji. She always resort to his final moment. Four months passed since the war yet the memories are all so fresh. Hinata stared up into the darkness of her room. Once was a place of comfort and sanctuary was now a prison where she punishes herself with guilt and regret. It's a way to feel his pain, to honor him, though is this really a way to honor his memory? Neiji wouldn't want this. Taking a deep sigh, she shifted onto her left towards the curtain-covered window. She allowed herself to wonder beyond the walls of the compound, anything to entertain her mind from these thoughts. What felt like minutes turned into hours, her eyes grew heavy as she drifts far away.

Hinata squinted her eyes, searching for light. One light became three lights turning into countless spherical shapes. _Stars_. Above her, millions of light revealed lush trees swaying in the wind. The wind continuously whisper past her, brushing softly at every form in its path. These trees weren't ordinary trees. They extend in both height and width. Roots protruded from underground and branches twirl wickedly under the night sky. She recognizes its replication from academy scrolls: Land of Infinite Trees. This land no longer exist. There's no way any of this is real. She palmed the ground. _Grass_. She slowly gathered herself onto a sitting position, staring into the night sky searching for something. Her eyes slowly descend from above when she found a perfect ball of light dangling in mid air. _The moon_. How'd she missed it, her only thought was perhaps this is a dream. The moon triggered a phantom emotion aching her to get closer to its form. Hinata jumped onto her feet and ran towards its light. Legs strong, heart heavy in her palm, she had to get closer. Her pupils dilated excitingly as she braced herself to be immersed in light. She slowed her pace, ignoring the burn in her lungs.

The forest ground came to a halt at the cliff. The moon hung across from her. It gave an illusion as if one could reach out to touch its form. It illuminated every crevices of her surrounding. She paused, why was she so excited to get to the moon? Now that she has arrived, her heart refuse to make a sound. Deep within the cliff sat a man on a jagged boulder staring into the moon. Only his left side profile could be seen from where she stood. His hair: wild and black, covering the corner of his eyes. Sitting there unfazed by her presence. His head slumped in defeat. He no longer looked into the moon. She knotted her brows and pressed her lips. Did he not notice her "um, hello?" she whispers. The wind howls in response. The light cast a harsh shadow on his features. A frown could be seen at the corner of his mouth. The wind tickled hair away from his face. She'd probably missed the gloss in his eye had she not notice the way his hair danced in the wind. He was beautifully broken, sparkling into the night. Hinata's heart started to respond vigorously at the sight. Afraid he'd hear the loud banging, she fisted a palm to her chest. A magnitude of emotion rushed in, weighing her feet to the ground. She was determined to drag her feet just to see this man, to comfort him. Every step she tried to take forward was a distance away from him.

THUMP! Eyes snapped open. She landed sideways on hardwood floor. Her heart pounded immensely. Emotions felt in the dream quickly dispersed. She vaguely remembers the dream or the man just like all those other times she dreamt of him. He had appeared in her dreams long before the war. Since the war, dreams of this man became more frequent. He wasn't someone she knew, though his frequent appearances made her feel uneasy. Dawn peaked through the curtains. A hazy light broke into her room. She tilted her head back towards the alarm clock. It was 4 in the morning. She probably woke up the whole Hyuga compound. This'll give them another reason to further despise her. Quickened footsteps were heard from the hallway. One of the maid frantically slid open her bedroom door, "Hinata-Sama, are you okay?! We heard a loud sound coming from your room." Hinata slowly sat up, rubbing the side of her head. "Everything is okay, I, I can be a bit clumsy sometimes." Nodding in agreement, the maid sighs in relief. "Be careful now, don't go hurting yourself." "If there's nothing I could do for you at the moment, I'll take my leave " Hinata nodded, "Thank you Mei-san" Mei bowed, dismissing herself.

. . .

Both Hinata and Hanabi sat across from their father. It's rare for Haishi to dine with anyone, let alone his daughters. He prefer his meals in solitude. Since the war, he made it a routine to attend every meal. Mealtime really was the only time he gets to see both girls. Clearing his throat, he began to clamp rice between his chopsticks. Hinata blew into her green tea, gazing at the dishes before of her. Hanabi took a few glances between her father and Hinata. She took a huge bite from her grilled eel. Munching on the piece of meat, creating an audible noise of what sounded like paste in her mouth. Haishi eyed the young girl. "Hanabi, you of all people should know your manners" Hanabi huffed through her nose. She took a big gulp. Being the heir wasn't a responsibility she dreamt of, it meant no social interaction. Mealtime was her time to catch up with Hinata. Not only was Hinata her sister and gossip reporter but also her therapist. Dinning with her father wasn't as enjoyable as it used to be when it was just she and her sister. The past four months tested Hanabi's tolerance level. It was a matter of time before she'd crack, subtly. Haishi shut his eyes, "Everything has its own time. Meals are to be enjoyed without distractions." Picking at her rice, Hanabi neither disagree nor agree. A tiny smirk crept across her lips. Taking her frustration out on her father was all so gratifying even if it's just for a moment. Hinata blinked at the interaction. Shocked to see such passive aggressive behavior towards her father. She ducked her head from both parties. Hinata's attempt at escaping the situation didn't find fruition when her father shifted his attention towards her. Hiashi let out a sigh. They couldn't tell whether it was a sigh of annoyance or relief and Hiashi's stern face wasn't of any help either. "Hinata, I'd like a word with you after breakfast."


End file.
